Foreign Representation and Lords Foreign Act
An act to replace the Foreign Representation and Lords Foreign section of the Grand Charter. AUTHORS: Maxen Montclair, Baldassar Partiger SPONSORS: Galmone Smith BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1.) Repeal of Antecedent Legislation # The contents of the Foreign Representation and Lords Foreign section of the Grand Charter shall be repealed in their entirety. 2.) The Foreign Representation and Lords Foreign Act # The following shall be introduced to the Foreign Representation and Lords Foreign section of the Grand Charter: ## Any foreign diplomat, acting in official capacity granted by any foreign state or sovereignty, who seeks to represent that nation amongst our House, may be received by the grace of the Kingdom of Stormwind and, if received, may observe and be called upon to speak during sessions of the House. ## In recognition of the Alliance that once liberated our kingdom, the status of Lord Foreign may be granted to select nobles, governors, and officials of Alliance states or sovereignties who, upon being received by the Kingdom of Stormwind, receive the formal approval of the sitting Lord High Steward. ## Lords Foreign may attend sessions of and speak on any matter brought before the House of Nobles. ## No steward or regent in service to a Lord Foreign may act in the capacity of a Lord Foreign of the house. ## Foreign diplomats and Lords Foreign received by the Kingdom of Stormwind will receive diplomatic immunity, such that if they are convicted by due process to have breached the Laws of Stormwind while under this status, they will be deported from the Kingdom of Stormwind rather than face punishment by domestic authorities. ## Any such foreign representative deported from the Kingdom of Stormwind will be barred from returning to the Kingdom of Stormwind for a period no less than one year after the date of deportation, to be determined by the competent court, on pain of facing punishment for any and all crimes convicted of within the Kingdom of Stormwind. ## The Lord High Chamberlain will retain the prerogative power to rescind status from a foreign diplomat or Lord Foreign provided said foreign diplomat or Lord Foreign is not subject to an investigation by the Constabulary or a proceeding before the Judiciary. ## A foreign diplomat or Lord Foreign who has had their status rescinded will enjoy a grace period of one week where their diplomatic immunity remains unchanged. They may appeal to the House of Nobles to overturn their rescindment by simple majority vote. 3.) Short Title & Commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Foreign Representation Act.” # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project